


Late

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: A week past his due date and Kihyun is going crazy. He knows what will help to get his labour started, but Hoseok is very reluctant.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Late is an entirely accurate name for this fic as I had intended it to go up much earlier than this, however, it's been a busy week so never mind. I wasn't even intending to write this prompt yet but then I watched The One Where Rachel Is Late (for about the millionth time) and I just had to, it's one of my favourite episodes.  
I really hope you enjoy!

Mpreg

“Oh morning Hoseok, I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“Can’t talk, need toast.” Hoseok flashed across the kitchen, flung open the breadbin, pulled out a loaf, and frantically shoved slices of bread into the toaster. His frenzy didn’t end there, however, for he was then propelling himself over to the kettle and flicking the switch, before hastily grabbing a mug and teabag out of the cupboard. He then sprinted to the fridge, rummaging inside of it for the butter. The toaster popped up and Hoseok was there already, catching the crisp slices and slamming them onto a breadboard where he carried out some manic buttering.

While he rushed back to the kettle when that had finished boiling, Minhyuk ventured a question. “Are you competing for some kind of world record? You’re certainly putting the_ fast_ in break_fast_.”

Hoseok finally stopped running about as he waited for the tea to brew. He let out a groan and pressed his hands into his eye sockets. “Kihyun told me if I don’t bring him tea and toast in the next five minutes, he’s going to drown me in my own bath water.”

“Jesus… Still no baby then?” Minhyuk replied with a knowing, yet pitying, smile.

“No.” Hoseok sobbed pathetically. “It’s got to be almost a week overdue now.” He went back to the fridge for the milk but at a much more solemn pace this time.

“Has he tried eating spicy food? Jooheon’s sister says that might work.”

“He did try but still no luck and we’re running out of dishes. Ddeokbokki, curry, ramen, you name it.” Hoseok finished making the tea and plated up the toast. He was just about to say something else when the pair in the kitchen suddenly heard the loudest, angriest screech of _‘HOSEOK’_ coming from one of the bedrooms. “Oh shit, shit, shit.” Hoseok swore as he bolted out of the kitchen.

-

Around noon, Kihyun emerged into the lounge with a face like thunder. He stepped awkwardly across to the armchair and lowered himself down. The seat must have been disappointing, however, since it then took him a good two minutes to hitch his bottom around into some semblance of comfort, all the while grumbling under his breath and whining when nothing satisfied. When he finally settled down, his attention went to the television and processed what the other occupants of the apartment were watching. He let out a sharp loud growl.

“I am _not _watching this!!”

“But you only just got here.” Jooheon complained.

Kihyun’s eyes snapped to him in a nanosecond, wild and angry. “_What?_”

Minhyuk swatted Jooheon. “Now look what you’ve done.”

“Hey, hey, woah, I didn’t-”

Kihyun growled again, only more pathetically this time. “Sorry, I’m just so uncomfortable. It’s driving me crazy.”

“I’ll say.” Jooheon muttered under his breath.

“But you’re seriously going to have to change the channel or something because Despicable Me gives me a migraine regardless.”

“Why don’t we finish watching it at your place?” Minhyuk suggested and Jooheon happily sprang up from the sofa.

His haste made Kihyun frown. “Not that we don’t want to be here.” Jooheon said quickly for damage control. “But you don’t need us hanging around. And now you can watch what you want!”

“What I_ want_ is to get this baby out of me!”

“Shall I get the plunger? …ok, ok, I’m going.”

Minhyuk hurriedly pushed Jooheon out of the apartment before Kihyun tried to eviscerate him with more than a glare; there were several blunt objects within his reach. After the door had shut and the distant sounds of the couple entering Jooheon’s apartment across the hall faded, Hoseok switched the tv off and bounced across the sofa cushions to sit closest to Kihyun.

“You want something to eat, munchkin?” He asked.

Kihyun turned unimpressed eyes on his boyfriend. “Hoseok, I thought we’d discussed that particular nickname.”

Hoseok laughed. He got up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen area. “Alright, sugartits, do you want some leftover kimchi pancakes?”

Kihyun was quiet for a few moments as a devilish plan formulated in his mind. As he considered his large, aching belly, and the numerous symptoms of being overdue that were driving him to distraction, he thought back to the advice he’d read up online about ways to induce labour.

“No, but you know what I would like?” He said, tone lilting with suggestiveness.

“What’s that?” Hoseok replied, his head stuck in the fridge.

“You to fuck me.”

There was an almighty crash as Hoseok dropped everything he was holding. He span around with eyes blown wide. “Come again?”

Kihyun managed to get up from the armchair with minimal difficulty – which was quite the feat these days – and wandered into the kitchen, fluttering his lashes at Hoseok as he came towards him. “Don’t you want to? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah and for good reason!” Hoseok shrieked but he placated as a pout formed on Kihyun’s lips. “Ki, I don’t want to hurt you or the baby. If something goes wrong-”

“Hoseok, it’s recommended by medical professionals!”

They stared each other down. Hoseok sceptical and stubborn, Kihyun eager and pleading. The latter wound his hands around Hoseok’s neck despite the bump in the way and gave him his best puppy-dog impression, although out of the two of them, it was Hoseok that had mastered that art.

“No, Ki. I wouldn’t be able to anyway while I’m worrying.”

Kihyun’s face instantaneously turned sour as he realised he wouldn’t be getting his way and he made a swift turn in the opposite direction to his boyfriend, stalking away with as much hostility as he could convey at nine months pregnant. The waddle he’d got going on didn’t help.

-

Hoseok left Kihyun to his own devices while he ate lunch, knowing from past experience that he was best left well alone while he was sulking. However, as the afternoon dragged on, he started getting bored. He considered texting Minhyuk and Jooheon to come back, but Minhyuk beat him to it with a message saying that he’d be staying at Jooheon’s all night. He might as well, half of his stuff was there.

The move was going at a snail’s pace. This was probably because, although Minhyuk’s move from his and Kihyun’s apartment to Jooheon’s was official, he still spent the majority of his time in his old place. They were all friends that lived on the same floor of a small apartment building, the lines had blurred between who actually lived where. It was only Hoseok that had muscled in from across town, but that was a year ago, before Kihyun had gotten pregnant.

The time when they’d found out had been insane and exciting in equal measures. They had been staying at a cabin in the mountains for their other friend Hyungwon’s birthday. It had been so picturesque – the snow, the trees, the real fire that they’d all huddled around… Then Kihyun had thrown up into the hot tub. At first they’d assumed it was a stomach bug or maybe even indigestion, but the next morning he’d thrown up again and speculated that something wasn’t quite right.

Hoseok had wanted to get him straight to a doctor, but there’d been a blizzard overnight that had essentially trapped them in the hills, the roads too dangerous to drive down. They’d waited it out, making sure that Kihyun was warm and comfortable despite how much he protested that he felt fine after being sick. On the third day, the roads were clear enough to navigate and Hoseok took Kihyun to the small, local hospital in the nearest village. Their friends waited back at the cabin, anticipating the phone call that would let them know Kihyun had the flu and Hoseok was taking him home to rest. Except, the call never came, and they were pleasantly surprised when two grinning faces appeared back at the cabin.

Celebration had ensued after the news was revealed and they all nearly forgot that it was Hyungwon’s birthday.

Hoseok smiled to himself, the memory filling him with a warm, fuzzy feeling. He traipsed out of the lounge and down the corridor to his and Kihyun’s bedroom, hoping that the latter had stopped sulking by now. Hoseok was surprised to see that the tantrum was over… and _how_.

“Decided to join me after all?” Kihyun said through his panting breath.

Hoseok couldn’t speak. His vision was fixated on the dildo sliding in and out of Kihyun’s entrance with lube leaking out onto the sheets. Kihyun was completely naked, his skin flushed and glistening with a light sheen of perspiration, no doubt worked up from how purposefully he thrust the dildo in and out of himself. His breathing hitched and whined the faster he went with the thing but his eyes never left Hoseok’s.

“Come on, baby, I know you want to.”

Hoseok choked on his own saliva, still entranced, but he backed up to the door. “N-no, no, no you are not getting me this way.” His hand scrabbled for the doorknob and he flew out of the room.

“Coward!” Kihyun shouted after him but it tailed off into a moan.

Hoseok went straight to the bathroom and didn’t think twice before he shoved his pants down, taking his throbbing cock in hand and beating it ferociously. His fingers slipped on the precum that dribbled down but he kept going, jerking into his hand at a heady pace. When he heard Kihyun shout his orgasm, Hoseok came, groaning through the aftershocks, his cum making a mess of the tiles.

-

Kihyun kept teasing Hoseok that evening about wanking over him but still wouldn’t let up about his earlier proposition, practically demanding that Hoseok fuck him across the dinner table. Hoseok told him to shut up and eat his enchiladas. The matter was dropped as they settled in to watch a movie and then headed to bed; Kihyun was too tired, anyway.

Hoseok drifted off peacefully to his usual routine of gently stroking Kihyun’s belly. His dreams were abstract and silly, filled with colours and shapes rather than realistic scenarios… until he saw Kihyun floating into his vision, naked and laid out on a bed of roses. He was glowing with pregnancy but he was also hard, his erection bobbing up against his stomach and wet with precum. In fact, there was wetness coming from his entrance as well. He was ready for Hoseok, so ready, just laid out before him and aching to have Hoseok inside of him, to have his big cock fill him up and take him right there and then-

“Kihyun!” Hoseok shot upright in bed. He was rock hard but there was a very good reason for that because Kihyun was stroking him through his pyjamas pants.

“Oh good you’re awake.”

“W-what- no- Ki- _what_?” Hoseok shuddered, the arousal coursing through him like fire in his veins. That and the daze of sleep made it hard to think straight and he couldn’t seem to figure out what he was supposed to be saying. Shouldn’t he be stopping this? Shouldn’t he be telling Kihyun off? …or maybe he should be telling Kihyun to keep going.

“Please, Hoseok, I need you so bad.” Kihyun whimpered, still working his hand over Hoseok’s cock as he leant it to kiss the latter. “Please.” His lips were laced with need.

Hoseok whined as he kissed back, sliding his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth like it belonged there. The pleasure building in his groin was affecting his entire body and soon he was moving instinctually, too aroused now that his brain could barely function. With their lips still connected, the kiss getting wilder, he moved over Kihyun and slotted between his sinful thighs. His fingers sought out his boyfriend’s entrance only to discover that he was already wet and stretched. Hoseok slid three fingers in with ease and so he curled them slightly to rub against Kihyun’s prostate.

“Aah!!” Kihyun yelled around Hoseok’s mouth, grinding his hips down into the incredible feeling.

It had been a couple of months since they’d last been this intimate, due to Hoseok’s excessive worrying. They’d done other stuff, sure, but not like this. Not like Hoseok stretching Kihyun out even further to make sure that when he pressed his cock inside, there’d be absolutely no pain whatsoever. The lust clouding his judgement, however, got him to that point within mere moments. He pulled out his fingers and steadied his hold on Kihyun, helping him to lift up his legs.

“Mm I love you so much.” Kihyun whispered as Hoseok kissed him again.

Hoseok smiled. “Love you too.” He deepened the kiss as he’d done before, colliding their tongues, this time as a distraction for when he lined up his hips and slowly pushed inside.

Kihyun’s hole accepted him like velvet, the slide deliciously smooth and Hoseok moaned against Kihyun’s lips, only now recognising how much he’d missed and craved this. He thrusted shallowly and carefully, for his own benefit really, not quite sure if he was about to cum already just from the feeling of Kihyun so pleasantly tight around his cock. It was heaven to have this slick heat caressing him but friction was necessary.

Hoseok moved quicker, holding Kihyun as close to him as he could, needing him there to feel exactly what he felt, to share in his overwhelmed state. The baby bump made it difficult to keep kissing but it’s presence only wrapped Hoseok in more contentment and he dropped his lips onto instead. Kihyun was moaning so melodiously, his eyes closed in pure satisfaction. Their bodies writhed against one another, the thrusting delicious but the closeness, the way they were connected so completely, was what had them reaching fever pitch.

Kihyun came first, hollering even louder than he’d done earlier. The clenching of his inner walls had Hoseok chasing into his release with a long, breathy groan and riding out every little flutter of residual orgasm while his cum filled Kihyun to the brim. He was grinning as he finally came to a stop and leant up to mould their lips together.

“Fine. You win.” Hoseok chuckled.

Kihyun laughed back at him. “I always do.”

They peeled off of each other and Hoseok quickly got to work on cleaning them up, especially Kihyun who he even got a cold damp cloth for and dabbed his sweaty forehead with it. After Kihyun batted him away, claiming he was too tired for this nonsense, Hoseok got back into bed and pulled the covers up over them. He spooned behind Kihyun, stroking his belly to fall asleep like usual, the afterglow had engulfed him so much that he would certainly fall asleep within minutes.

“Thank you. I really did need that.” Kihyun whispered, interlacing their fingers on top of his stomach.

Hoseok kissed the nape of his neck and sighed with happiness. “You’re more than welcome.”

There was silence for a while. Then Kihyun spoke up again.

“Do you think w-”

Hoseok waited, half-asleep for the end of the sentence. When it didn’t come, he blinked one eye open.

“Ki?”

“Um…”

“What’s wrong?” He was sitting up now.

Kihyun rolled onto his back and looked up at Hoseok with a startled expression. “Either I just peed myself or…”

The words gradually sunk into Hoseok’s tired and sexed out mind. “Oh my god.” He leapt up and ripped the covers away. Looking down at the sheets, he saw a damp patch spreading. “Oh my god, your water broke. _Oh shit_!”

“Help me up! Quick!!”

Hoseok got hold of Kihyun and pulled him up to sitting then flung himself around the room, knocking on the light switch, grabbing clothes and throwing them at Kihyun, grabbing more clothes and somehow getting them on himself, then seizing the bag they’d packed weeks ago from the bottom of the bed. He got hold of Kihyun’s hand and helped him stand up then leave the room.

“Ok, ok, this is fine. We’re fine. No need to panic. Everything’s fine.”

“Hoseok?”

“Yeah?”

“Calm down. I’m only having a baby.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

Hoseok suddenly ground to a halt just as they entered the lounge. “We’re having a baby.” He said, dumbfounded.

“Err yeah?” Kihyun scoffed. “And it’s kind of imminent so could you get a move on please?”

Hoseok shook off his stupor and laughed. He lovingly curled his hands around Kihyun’s face and kissed him with every fierce ounce of affection he had in him. “I love you.”

“Yeah I know. Get your ass in gear.” Kihyun gave him another quick peck.

They left the apartment, just about remembering to get their coats and lock up, then headed straight to the hospital. Kihyun texted Minhyuk during the journey to let him know what was happening and got an almost immediate response of unintelligible screaming in text format. He put his phone away and didn’t think about anything other than what was going on in his nether regions for the rest of the night.

At quarter past six the next morning, Kihyun was handed a tiny, screaming bundle that would soon have the name Lee Ayeon. He looked down at her pink face and miniscule features and tried to swallow the sob that wanted to rip from his throat. It was only when he saw Hoseok in floods of tears that he allowed himself to let go and cry because she was so beautiful, so small and adorable and god, he loved her so much already.

Hoseok pressed a wet kiss to his forehead, sniffing. Kihyun snickered at him and pulled him in for another on the lips. “Stop crying you big wuss.”

“You stop crying.” Hoseok childishly whinged back at him.

“I can’t.” Kihyun smiled, tears still trickling down his cheeks. “She’s too perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think they'll make good parents, what do you reckon?


End file.
